Cielo a máxima velocidad
by Shimizublack
Summary: Gemelos, se dice que se parecen él uno al otro, sin embargo, siempre son diferentes; y los gemelos Sawada no son la excepción. Un secreto se esconde detrás de cada familia, que brota por una semilla plantada en la tierra de Namimori, los autos corren, los alumnos florecen, y el amor no se queda en una gota de adrenalina. [1827/6972/OTRAS] YAOI


**CIELO A MÁXIMA VELOCIDAD. **

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo: Cielo a máxima velocidad.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); 6972 (Rokudo Mukuro/Hyper Tsuna); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); RF (Reborn/Fong); 56L (Colonello/Lambo Bovino); 339 (Xanxus/Squalo Superbi); 26B (Fran/ Belphegor); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa); 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); 10051 (Byakuran/Irie Shoichi)

**R**oce de parejas: R27; 8018; 2759; F27; RL; R56.

Haré todo el fanservice que vosotras queráis, sin embargo, las parejas oficiales y los roces de pareja ya las tengo definidas. Las parejas no las cambiaré, a no ser que me gusten otras más y las voy incluyendo, hay personajes que no aparecen en "Parejas" pero si me gustan el proceso de sus tramas en el desarrollos las iré colocando, también aviso que habrán OC, espero que los amen como yo los amo (?)

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(_Me da la gana de intervenir_)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. **

**_Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. _**

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)_

**R**anting: M.

**G**énero: Yaoi; Yuri. Hard, soft… etc.

**S**ummary: Gemelos, se dice que se parecen él uno al otro, sin embargo, siempre son diferentes; y los gemelos Sawada no son la excepción. Un secreto se esconde detrás de cada familia, que brota por una semilla plantada en la tierra de Namimori, los autos corren, los alumnos florecen, y el amor no se queda en una gota de adrenalina. [1827/OTRAS] YAOI

**A**dvertencias: Es un fic que no acostumbro a escribir, sobre todo porque tendrá de todo lo que me gusta, adrenalina, escenas más dramáticas, situaciones comprometedoras, es el primer fic donde me concentraré en muchas cosas del bajo mundo siendo un grupo de adolescentes entre 17 u 18 años. Habrá lemon, violaciones, apuestas, alcohol, cigarrillo, delincuencia, muertes, asesinatos, pero habrá amor, venga, siempre me ha gustado el amor (?) No es tan angst, supongo; o realmente no lo sé, es lo que vaya escribiendo. Si, se que les debo muchos fic, pero los nuevos que estoy haciendo los voy escribiendo para actualizarlos una vez al mes, o tal vez dos depende de lo que tenga en mi cabeza. Este fic me gusta bastante, espero que ustedes también lo disfruten. Lo olvide aclarar, utilice el 72 para representar al hermano de Tsunayoshi, no tendrá la misma actitud que cuando Tsuna entra en la fase Hyper, solamente es representación.

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA~ **

Si no disfrutan la lectura, Kyoya los morderá hasta la muerte

[_Mundo Alternativo_]

**I CÁPITULO "GEMELOS"**

Trago seco.

Arreglo sus grandes anteojos de pico de botella, sus ojos minúsculos al fondo brillaban con intensidad, chocolates, mezclados con una hermosa avellana que le hacía diferente. Su cabello castaño se encontraba peinado en diferentes direcciones, sus flequillos un poco largos cubrían su frente, sus mejillas se encontraban abultadas, de un profundo color carmín en estas, nervioso, movía sus dedos contra ellos mismos, con profundos roces entre ellos, bailaban, se dispersaban, y volvían a unirse, con timidez, nerviosismo, vergüenza. Vestía un short de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo, más arriba de sus rodillas, unas botas de color negro y un suéter manga corta de color rojo, tenía una caperuza en la parte de atrás y un lazo crema que caía en su cuello. Temblaba, se movía de un lado a otro con temor, tenia amarrado un paño en su brazo derecho, que lo presionaba al atravesar su mano izquierda por la parte de abajo.

Una gota de sudor, se resbalo de su nariz, brinco por su labio cayendo hasta el suelo.

— ¿Sawada-kun? —salto, con algo de temor. Una risa resonó en sus oídos, volteo hacia un costado permaneciendo en silencio con admiración—. Kufufufufu, no soy un delincuente ni nada por el estilo, ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpo automáticamente.

Su cabello morado, con brillos azules se encontraban puliendo su larga cabellera, peinado en forma de piña, con una alta coleta amarrada en la parte de abajo que descendía hasta su cadera, sus ojos eran bicolores, tenia heterocromía, uno de sus ojos eran un hermoso color rojizo, que decían las malas lenguas que juzgaba con precisión algo hermoso y profundo, su ojo azul brillaba con intensidad, quien seleccionaba la belleza de un farol. Alto, pálido con una belleza inigualable. Rokudo Mukuro, el cual era su nombre estiro su mano hacia adelante, con sus 25 años de edad amplio una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando sus dientes, el castaño sonrío débilmente, temblando camino a su lado.

Toshiyuki Sawada, portaba 17 años de edad. Una edad complicada para muchos estudiantes, entrar en la preparatoria era un paso más para su futuro, pero otros tenían otras cosas en mente como ¿Qué podrían hacer de beneficio para su futuro? O… ¿será genial si pudiera hacer lo que yo quisiera? Era lo que intentaba hacer aquel niño de tan solo 17 años, cumplir su sueño. Yuki, conocido de esa forma por la mayoría de sus amigos, ama el arte, la sinfonía suave de un vals, las esculturas sen mármol, tallaras y construir hermosas figuras en ellas. Quiere ser un artista, y lo puede lograr.

Conoció a Rokudo Mukuro en una exposición de arte, su pintura gano el primer premio, y fue reconocido por muchos maestros de la cultura artística, Rokudo fue uno de ellos, Yuki lo admira desde que era pequeño, su arte era una magnificencia en sus ojos, desde que Mukuro comenzó a pintar tan solo portaba diez años de edad, haciendo una carrera a lo largo de su vida ha triunfado desde muy joven, conocerlo ha sido un placer grandísimo en su vida, y al tenerlo delante de sus ojos, de tan solo pensarlo le colocaba nervioso, increíblemente, nervioso.

—He escuchado de tu sueño, por tu maestro. Si no fuera por él no hubiésemos tenido esta pequeña charla—. Yuki asintió nervioso, Mukuro rió de nuevo—. ¿Nervioso?

—Un poco… yo, le admiro demasiado, Rokudo-san.

—Llámame, Mukuro.

—Mu-mu-mu…mu-mu… ¡Mukuro-san!

—Bien, lo cojeras con el tiempo —el violento sonrojo que cubrió a Toshiyuki le saco una pequeña risa al hombre de cabellos azules—. Toshiyuki-kun, ¿Qué has pensado de mi propuesta por escrito?

—N-no lo sé… estaría totalmente agradecido con la idea, me gustaría con toda mi alma poder viajar alrededor del mundo y aprender junto a usted… pero mi padre… —se mordió el labio, apretando sus puños—. Quiere que haga otra cosa.

—Comprendo, la escuela es importante.

— ¡Pero este es mi sueño! —Golpeo suavemente la mesa—. Quiero poder viajar por el mundo y mostrar mi arte… se que la escuela es importante, pero esto no es algo que se ve todos los días… yo… no quiero que usted encuentre a un pintor mejor…

—No solo eres un buen pintor, eres una persona interesante, Toshiyuki-kun.

—Y-yo… yo tal… tal vez pueda viajar con usted.

— ¿Es así?

— ¡Sí!

—Kufufufufu. No he encontrado un estudiante tan interesante como tú en mis diez años que me he dedicado a enseñar la manera en como implantar el arte alrededor del mundo. ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

—Qu-quiero hacer una llamada internacional…

— ¿Una llamada internacional? ¿A quién llamaras?

—A… a mi hermano gemelo.

Rokudo Mukuro, silbo.

—Ten, toma mi celular.

—Gra-gracias…

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

**Estados Unidos | New York | 10:56 PM | Spade Reformatory.**

La tribuna de delincuentes se encontraba alrededor de un barranco, mujeres, hombres con celulares en manos, y billetes llenos en otros. Carros se encontraban a sus alrededores, las luces parpadeaban un par de veces, los equipos a todo volumen, mujeres bailando de un costado a otros, encima de los carros moviendo las caderas, desnudas, en poca ropa, con tan solo sostenes y tangas. Hombres que gritaban con potencia en la tribuna, el granero que daba a la gran montaña se levantaba con todo su esplendor, la música provenía de adentro con potencia, Pump It, de _Black Eyed Peas_ sonaba con potencia, los bajos retumbaban por fuera y por dentro. Las llantas quemaban en la tierra, el polvo se levantaba y los autos corrían alrededor de todos los jóvenes.

Un Lexus LFA Tuning se estaciono levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, su color naranja brillaba en todo los costados, sus rieles eran bañados en oro, tenía un gran 27 tallado en la parte de adelante, su capota era gris, el número resaltaba sobre esta dándole un aspecto elegante, franjas recorrían los alrededores, y las llantas que quemaban el suelo dejaba un buen sabor de boca. Los reclutas elevaron una gran sinfonía sobre el ganador, el auto más atrás freno, el conductor golpeo en volante con su pie saliendo del auto con molestia, un tic se marcaba en su ceja, tenia trenzas en su cabeza, sus ojos alargados de color marrón y su piel morena resplandecía con el brillo de la luna, se hizo a un lado luego de lanzar las llaves de su auto al suelo, una mujer camino hasta ella tomándola entre sus dedos, sonriendo de lado:

—**_This is what happens when competing with King_** (Esto es lo que sucede cuando compiten con el rey)

La puerta derecha del carro se abrió, se hizo a un lado una belleza inigualable con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro, sus dientes relucían con el compás de su perfecto rostro. Su cabello castaño se encontraba alborotado en toda su cabeza, los flequillos más largos que los de Yuki caían por sus costados, sus ojos entrecerrados de color chocolate, no utilizaba gafas, sus ocelos relucían con potencia, sus delgadas cejas y sus labios largos mostraban una sonrisa arrogante. Acomodo su buzo de color negro extendiendo sus mangas, el frío le calaba los dedos, abrió sus labios dejando que un bostezo saliera de estos.

—**_Tsunayoshi! _****_What do I do_****_with_****_the prize?_** (¡Tsunayoshi! ¿Qué hago con el premio?)

—**_Give it to_****_ Squalo, he'll know what to do with the car_** (Dáselo a Squalo, él sabrá qué hacer con el auto) —el castaño se dio media vuelta, caminando hasta la cantidad de gente, recogió algunos sostenes que le aventaban, sonriendo de lado, en el granjero se encontraba apoyado en la puerta un chico de cabellera plateada corta, hasta sus hombros. Sus grandes ojos jade se entrecerraban con clemencia y vehemencia, contaba el dinero en sus manos, lo pasaba uno tras otro, recibiendo todo el dinero que le daban los reclutas que hacían filas.

Vestía una playera de color amarillo oscuro con rojo en los bordes, un collar de color negro con una insignia de plata en el centro, más bien era una cruz de color plateada resplandeciente, un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo, portaba un cigarrillo en la punta de sus labios, sus manos cubiertas con cadenas de plata, negras y ligas delgadas de color negro, su cabello se encontraba suelto y alborotado, dándole un aspecto rebelde y elegante.

También, aquellos quienes no pertenecían al reformatorio e iban a esas carreras solamente para ver lo buenos corredores que habían. El gran negocio crecía desde un lugar donde tenían que reformar a los estudiantes. Se hizo a un lado de los espectadores lanzándose dentro del granero, donde los estudiantes pagaban por entrar, golpeo su mano con Gokudera Hayato, su mejor amigo, quien le amplio una sonrisa de arrogancia, Tsuna se la devolvió sacando su lengua con diversión.

—Buena carrera.

—Lo sé —se burlo, haciéndose a un lado de la entrada, pasando sus delgadas manos por el cuello del chico—, lo hice exclusivamente para ti, **_Honey~_**

—Eso está bien, **_Baby~_** —le canto en el oído, Tsunayoshi comenzó a reír, soltándose de su mejor amigo, lanzándose a un sofá carmín que se encontraba en la entrada en el medio de dos chicos menudos de palidez increíble.

— ¿Dónde está Squ-chan? ¿Y Frapple? —se estiro hacia adelante, abriendo una cerveza de las que se encontraban alrededor de la jarra repleta de hielos, con algunas sobresaliendo, deslizo sus labios hasta la punta de su boca bebiendo.

—Hm, Squalo estaba en la parte de atrás con las Keller —Gokudera conto algunos billetes, dejando pasar a un grupo de cinco chicos, mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo, guardando algo más, Tsuna sonrío con burla—. Fran, creo que iba a correr ahora.

— ¿Frapple? Genial. ¿Contra quién?

—El Rey de Michigan —le susurro al oído uno de los menudos chicos, se llamaba Frank, a su lado le acompañaba su mejor amigo, Michel—. Perderá, el Rey de Michigan no es destronado desde hace tres años.

— ¿Frapple? ¿Perder? —Tsuna sonrió —, interesante. ¿Qué pasa si gana?

—Nos acostamos contigo —susurraron los dos, Tsunayoshi comenzó a reír apoyándose en el sofá.

—Están aquí porque ya se van a acostar conmigo, no me gusta repetir la misma presa, así que busquen algo mejor para apostar.

—A veces es bueno repetir, Tsunayoshi-san.

—Michel tiene razón, podremos darle un servicio que no va incluido con nuestro presupuesto esta noche, no todos los días dejan entrar a prostitutos al reformatorio.

—Interesante, vamos a esa.

—Si usted pierde, nos tiene que dar su carro.

— ¿Mi carro?

—Su 27.

— ¡¿Mi bebé?! —Gokudera comenzó a reír.

—Lo toma, o lo deja.

—He, lo tomo —Tsuna rió.

—Nunca ha visto correr al rey.

—Yo nunca he visto correr seriamente a Fran —Tsunayoshi sonrío de lado—. Y cuando corremos en la montaña, llega 6 segundos luego que yo, gano por los pelos.

Los chicos guardaron silencio, Gokudera sonrió de lado.

—Vamos, veamos la carrera —Tsunayoshi se levanto, e iban a salir cuando una mano le interrumpió.

— **_Tsunayoshi_****_, you have _****_a call from_****_Japan_** (Tsunayoshi, tienes una llamada de Japón)

—**_Japan?_****_At this hour_****_?_** (¿Japón? ¿A esta hora?)

—**_Claims to be,_****_Toshiyuki_****_Sawada_** (Dice ser, Toshiyuki Sawada)

El castaño tomo el celular, ordeno a los demás que se adelantaran, camino hasta la zona más alejada del granero, en la parte de atrás donde lo único que se escuchaban eran gemidos desde mujeres, hasta de hombres, allá donde la casa en el árbol se localizaba, y no todos podrían entrar, donde el sonido no llegaba: _la base_.

Subió las escaleras, le hizo seña a los dos hombres que se encontraban en aquel lugar para que se retiraran lo suficiente, se lanzo hacia uno de los sofás tomando entre sus delgados dedos el celular:

— / _¡Hermanito!~ ¿Qué pasa? _/

—/ _T-te he interrumpido _/ —del otro lado, Toshiyuki sonó realmente nervioso, una risa delicada se escucho de los labios de Tsuna.

—/ _Para nada, estaba haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca, por esa razón me demore en contestar _/ —mintió, como quien no quiere la cosa prosiguió—. /_Siempre estoy atento para ti, ¿sucede algo? _/

—/ _Re-recuerdas cuando te conté lo de la competencia _/

—/ _Sí, ganaste _/

—/ _Ro-Rokudo Mu-Mukuro-san me reconoció _/

— / _¡Felicidades! ¡¿Tú no admiras a ese sujeto?! _/

—/ _E-es así… quiere que sea su estudiante… _/

— / _¡Eso es genial Yuki! _/

Un profundo silencio se lleno del otro lado, Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja curioso.

—/ _¿Sucede algo? _/

—/ _Sí… qui-quiero ir en un viaje con él al resto del mundo para aprender sobre toda la cultura artística del mundo… pe-pero… _/

—/ _El viejo_ / —no le dejo terminar. Yuki guardo silencio, Tsunayoshi golpeo su espalda en la parte de atrás del sofá mirando el techo de madera que se alzaba sobre su cuerpo, dejo que un suspiro saliese de sus labios.

Toshiyuki del otro lado tembló un poco, sabía que su hermano se había marchado de su casa porque discutió con su padre que prefirió irse a un internado en el extranjero (_No le dijeron que era un reformatorio_) Tsunayoshi rasco suavemente su cabeza, su hermano era la luz de sus ojos, lo que le recordaba a su madre, aquella gran sonrisa resplandeciente, esos grandes ojos brillantes de color marrón y esa dulce sonrisa.

—/ _¿Cuándo van a salir?_ / —Toshiyuki consulto con Mukuro, Tsunayoshi amplio una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios—. / _Los papeles del viaje los tendrás dentro de una semana, yo te suplantaré_ /

—/ _¿Eh?_ / —Toshiyuki tembló con aquello —. / _¿Tsu-kun?_ /

—/ _Vete, viaja, disfruta, aprende. Cuando tengas todo lo que te haga un buen pintor regresa aquí y enfréntate a ese viejo. Yo estaré contigo. Te remplazare, el viejo no se dará cuenta de que deje el internado en USA, así que no te preocupes. Conseguiré el permiso del viejo, irás con ese sujeto alrededor del mundo_ /

—/ _P-pero…_ /

—/ _No te preocupes, has algo arriesgado en tu vida, es por tu sueño. Déjale el resto a tu hermano mayor, ¿por eso me llamaste?_ / —Toshiyuki tembló—. / _Si te escapas le causarás problemas a Mukuro Rokudo. Deja que yo te remplace, lo podre hacer. ¿Nos vemos dentro de una semana?_ / —Toshiyuki sonrío del otro lado, agradeció muchas veces a su hermano, y se despidieron con un beso.

**¿Remplazar a mi hermano? ¿Eh?** — ¿Qué era lo que se le había metido en la cabeza?

—**_Tsunayoshi, Fran has won_** (Tsunayoshi, Fran ha ganado) —Tsuna sonrió, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tenía que comenzar a trabajar.

Pero antes…

—**_Call the prostitutes; I need a free service_** (Llama a los prostitutos, necesito un servicio gratuito)

—**_Yes, Sr._** (Si, señor)

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

**Japón | Namimori | 1:56 PM | Cafetería Catitees.**

Mukuro entrelazo sus dedos alrededor de la taza de té, Toshiyuki bebió el granizado de café con paciencia, el frío entraba en su garganta deslizándose hasta su estómago con tranquilidad. Sus labios ligeramente abiertos, acomodándose a la frescura de la mañana, le hacía sentir relajado. El mayor bebió un poco más de té, deteniéndose.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No-no estoy seguro… —Rokudo levanto una ceja, Toshiyuki trago seco, jugando con sus dedos índice, una costumbre aterradora—. Mi her-hermano mayor es muy diferente de mi, él le contesta a Papá, no soporta su dictadura y por esa razón se fue a vivir a otro país… se ha criado solo, Tsunayoshi es muy especial para mí, tener que… forzarlo a hacer esto es doloroso.

—No fue él, quien propuso la idea.

— ¿Eh?

—Lo llamaste para contarle que te ibas a escapar conmigo —Mukuro rió, parecían dos amantes apunto de fugarse—. Sin embargo, él dijo que me causarías problemas, que era mejor si él se hacía pasar por ti, ¿no es así?

—S-si, es así… pe-pero… mi hermano… no soporta a mi padre.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Te quiere mucho no es así? —Toshiyuki asintió—. Deja que lo haga, hay momentos en los cuales tenemos que enfrentar cosas que no nos gusta, Tsunayoshi-kun lo sabe, Toshiyuki-kun. Habrá un momento en que los dos tendrán que enfrentar a su padre, romper las cadenas que los atan, este es el momento.

—Tú… ¿hiciste lo mismo?

—No, me crie con mi madre en Italia —sonrío suavemente, Toshiyuki asintió bebiendo un poco más del granizado, delante de ellos unas galletas de chocolate fueron puestas, las tomaron con ganas mordisqueándolas—. Kufufu, es una larga historia, ¿quieres escucharla?

—Si no le molesta…

—Al contrario, Toshiyuki-kun, quiero que la escuches.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

**Estados Unidos | New York | 11:26 PM | Spade Reformatory.**

_Justin Timberlake_ sonaba a todo volumen. Sexy Back entraba en la piel del castaño quien caminaba entre las personas que danzaban al ritmo lento de la música, pegando su cuerpo al contrario, rozando cadera con cadera, entrepierna con entrepierna, trasero contra los muslos ajenos, relamían sus labios, entrelazaban sus dedos en la cabellera ajena, rozaban besos, se robaban algo más que roces. Faldas cortas, short cortos, jean ajustados, sudaderas cortadas, sin camisa, sin blusa, en sostenes. La fiesta se estaba incrementando. Tsunayoshi se hizo a un lado de los dos prostitutas que habían apostado con él, la sorpresa se encontraba en el rostro de estas porque fueron llamados, sin embargo, le observaron caminar hasta Fran.

Hellín Fran, un hermoso chico menudo casi del mismo tamaño que Tsunayoshi, su cabello era de un color verdoso que caía hasta su cuello desde adelante hacia atrás, largo con flequillos revoloteados, sus ojos eran entrecerrados de color jade con dos marcas puntiagudas en sus ojos, sus labios ligeramente abiertos mostrando una sonrisa ligera, mientras reía para él mismo, no emitía sonido alguno, pero sus compañeros, aquellos que siempre estaban con él, sabían que esa sonrisa significaba algo. En su cabeza portaba una gran cabeza de manzana que le hacía sobresalir de muchos, pocos eran los que conocían lo que había debajo de esa gran manzana. Vestía un abrigo grande de color negro manga larga, la gran capucha que caía en su espalda le daba un aspecto elegante, poco Fran mostraba su cuerpo, y era lo que atraía a tantas personas.

Fran tecleaba tranquilamente en su computadora, escribiendo cuentas que le dictaban y transfiriendo dinero hasta la suya. Tsuna se hizo a un lado de la larga fila ignorando a la cantidad de hombres que le rogaban a Fran porque se acostara con ellos, el castaño sonrío con burla, acostarse con Fran es como regalar la virginidad de tu ano, los pequeños adolescentes que se hacían pasar por activos, terminaban siendo pasivos de aquella manzana.

—Frapple, necesito que digites la firma de mi viejo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez? —Fran seguía tecleando, la fila de hombres comenzó a dispersarse poco a poco—. ¿Qué ocurre esta vez?

—Iré a Japón —el teclado dejo de sonar, Fran deslizo su mirada hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Japón?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer en Japón amigo? En este lugar tenemos todo lo que hemos deseado, libertad, fuera de leyes, un lugar donde nos podremos mover como nos dé la gana.

—Encerrados en cuatro paredes, los negocios sucios entran pero nosotros no salimos.

Fran suspiro, sonriendo.

— Déjame adivinar —guardo silencio—. ¿Toshiyuki? —Tsuna asintió, Fran regreso a teclear en la computadora—. Amigo, tienes un gran problema de _hermanitis _(_según Frapple es cuando sobreprotege mucho a su hermano menor_), usualmente todas las cosas que haces arriesgadas es más por la propia adrenalina que es por querer regresar a tu país natal. Para nosotros es fácil alejarnos de este lugar, tú, ¿soportarás estar en el mismo país que tu viejo?

—Lo hago por…

—Tú hermano, lo sé. Tú madre dijo que cuidaras de él, pero estas aquí encerrado en el reformatorio alejado de tu viejo porque tienes miedo de lo que diga.

Tsuna chasqueo la lengua, a veces odiaba lo directo que era Fran.

— ¿Con que auto corriste?

—Mi rana.

—Es raro que corras con tu Lucra Lister, ¿ocurrió algo especial?

—2 millones de dólares, me gane en esta competencia.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Recuerdas a ese mafioso que le guste la otra noche? —Tsuna asintió—. Si perdía me acostaba con él, si ganaba me daba dos millones de dólares.

—Que idiota.

—Más, apostar con el segundo mejor conductor de todo el reformatorio.

—El mejor, eres mucho más rápido que yo, Frapple —Fran comenzó a reír.

—No me gusta correr, pero si me olvido de mi vida con esto, supongo que es mejor así —metió una paleta en su boca—. A parte, siempre es bueno ganar dinero extra, no todo lo ganamos con tus carreras.

—Sí, sí. Digítame eso.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Firma falsa para un permiso de viaje para mi hermano, pasaportes, Toshiyuki también necesitará dinero así que abre otra cuenta para mí, y se la entregas a mi hermano.

A un lado del garaje, un Lucra LC470 de color verdoso como una rana con amarillo en los costados se encontraba parqueado, un gran 26 resplandecía en su capota las luces se encontraban encendidas, el bañado de plata era hermoso, el volante se encontraba en posición, y un hombre se encontraba acostado en esta. Unas botas de color blanco cubrían su pantalón café oscuro que le quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo, su cinturón plateado con agujeros en este sobresalían con una belleza increíble, sus alargadas extensiones se mostraban con la playera de color verde oscuro que portaba su abrigo de plumas con colores teñidos como un leopardo de mangas cortas se ubicaba en sus hombros, su cabello era largo de un color brillante plateado amarrado a un costado cayendo con rebeldía un gran flequillo en su rostro justo a largos flequillos a los costados, sus alargados ojos félidos de color plateado le hacían ver hermoso, la sonrisa que mostraba era única, en su mano portaba un guante de color negro.

Superbi Squalo, el rey de la velocidad en las motocicletas. A su lado, estaba parqueada una Yamaha Fazer de color plateado, los motores pintados de un negro carbonizado le daban un aspecto terrorífico, tenia detalles como las llantas y el mofle en cobre, mientras portaba un hermoso tiburón tatuado desde el comienzo de la cara hasta el final donde las aletas recorrían todo el cuerpo de la moto, mostrando grandes colmillos en la parte de adelante, si las luces se encendían podrías asustarte de la belleza de la motocicleta.

— **_Squalo, you compete today?_** (Squalo, ¿No competirás hoy?) —Preguntaban algunas chicas cerca del peliplateado que sonreía con diversión—. **_We are_****_waiting to see you_****_compete!_** (¡Estamos esperando para verte competir!)

—**_Today?_** (¿Hoy?) —Pareció meditarlo, estiro su mano quitando un poco de cabello de su rostro, ampliando—. **_Not shown_****_a competitor_****_worthy of my_****_, ladies_** (No se ha mostrado un competidor digno de mi, jovencitas) —sonrío de lado. **Tampoco es que me hayan ofrecido dinero para verme correr**—. Pensó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Somos como unas prostitutas —se burlo Tsunayoshi pasando en el medio de las jóvenes que se hicieron a un lado al escuchar su voz, Fran seguía tecleando con el computador distraído del resto del mundo—. Hacemos lo que sea por dinero.

—Somos unas prostitutas, Tsuna —dijo Fran—, tenemos sexo por dinero, y apostamos nuestros cuerpos en la carretera, siempre lo hemos hecho así.

Squalo soltó una carcajada.

—**_beautiful ladies_****_you_****_want to retire_****_?_****_need to talk_** (¿Ustedes hermosas desean retirarse? Necesitamos hablar) —las chicas se marcharon luego de aquella orden, Squalo se bajo de la capota del auto de Fran haciéndose a un lado entre sus amigos—. Ustedes son las reinas de la prostitución, no me metan en su saco —se burlo el chico de cabellos plateados, los dos menores se miraron entre ellos soltando una ligera carcajada de sus labios.

—Sí, "_Solo nosotros_" —dijeron en coro haciendo énfasis de la palabra.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Tsuna asintió, Fran siguió trabajando en la computadora.

—Squalo viajare a Japón —el peliplateado si tuviera algo bebiendo seguramente lo hubiera escupido exactamente en la cara del castaño, este no estuvo más aliviado en toda su vida.

— ¡¿QUÉ VAS A QUÉ?!

—Me iré a Japón. Toshiyuki conoció al artista que ha admirado desde que tenía cinco años, siempre le gustaron sus dibujos, se enamoro del cuadro a primera vista cuando visitamos un museo hace años atrás con Mamá, el hombre quiere enseñarle sobre la vida del arte, yo… no puedo permitir que pierda su oportunidad por estar aquí encerrado.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? Eres Sawada Tsunayoshi, un peligro para la sociedad. Bien, no tanto como algunos de los que han parado a este lugar, ¿pero sabes todo lo que hemos trabajado para hacernos nuestra reputación? No te puedes ir así como así —Fran asintió—. No solo.

— ¿Eh? —Fran giro el rostro hacia un costado.

—Escucha, si tenemos la oportunidad de salir de aquí por algún motivo en especial, lo tomamos y nos vamos. Salimos todos o no sale nadie, es lo que prometimos desde el primer día que comenzamos a salir como amigos.

—_Pfff_… —Tsunayoshi cubrió su rostro, comenzó a reír sujetando su estómago. Squalo sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, Tsuna se apoyo en la capota del auto, colocando sus manos en esta—. Squ-chan, esta misión será muy difícil… regresaremos al mundo real, tendremos que trabajar de más, hacernos la reputación de nuevo en Japón, comenzar desde cero… —apretó las palmas de sus manos marcándolas, Gokudera quien los había visto de lejos, pero seguía atendiendo a los invitados, se disculpo acercándose hacia donde sus amigos estaban montando el típico teatro—: ¡Arriesgaras tu vida!

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto a Fran, quien no les prestaba atención.

—Tsuna quiere ir a Japón por su hermano, Squ-chan dijo que todos lo acompañaríamos.

—Oh…

Hayato reacciono.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡JAPÓN!

Tsunayoshi dejo el drama, giro a ver a su mejor amigo quien tenía sus ojos totalmente abiertos, trago seco, era algo de lo cual no se quería acordar. Conocía a Hayato Gokudera desde que entro al reformatorio, y sabia sobre su vida desde antes. Lo que el paso en Japón no era nada sencillo, y estaba en ese reformatorio por un incidente en Tokyo, hace muchos años atrás.

—Hayato, te iba a contar sobre el suceso… —la sonrisa del chico le asombro, Hayato comenzó a reír sujetando su estomago.

—Esto es genial… nos había salido negocios en Japón pero pensé que no lo podríamos hacer porque Tsuna no quería verle la cara a su viejo… ¡Esto es perfecto!

— ¡Perfecto!

—Así es… ¿Conocen a mi tío G? —ellos asintieron—. Bueno, resulta que la zona donde se encuentra está caliente por alguien llamado… eh, ¿cómo era ese jodido nombre? Bien, era un tipo problemático, que tiene a la policía detrás de él desde hace un tiempo, quería que la zona de carreras se trasfiriera a un parqueadero en Namimori, en donde vive Toshiyuki —Tsuna asintió interesado, los demás se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios—. Tendremos nuestro propio garaje, motocicletas, autos, dinero, trasferencias. Negocios limpios, solamente tendremos que dar constancia de nuestro trabajo al tío, y nada mal. ¿Qué os parece?

—Nunca me ha gustado trabajar con hombres de negocios, sin embargo, lo que tu tío nos plantea es bastante interesante. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

—Creo que es un policía de Tokyo… su nombre es… Usagi o Ugetsu Asari…

—Hayatin… una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. O es Usagi o es Ugetsu —Squalo le hablo con burla, Fran se burlo también soltando una fingida risotada y regreso a su posición.

—Que bruto.

—Y yo soy quien me voy a acordar de nombres absurdos.

—Pero… trabajando para tu tío, estaremos más cerca de él… ¿cierto? —Gokudera miro a Tsunayoshi, asintió suavemente apretando sus dedos.

—Sí, lo más probable es que este en Japón.

—Entonces —Squalo se levanto estirando sus brazos—. Hora de trabajar, Fran, vamos.

—Sí, sí… —Fran refunfuño caminando a un lado del joven de cabellos largos plateados, Tsunayoshi sonrío divertido.

— ¿Esta emocionado?

—Totalmente.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Esa mañana, las aves cantaban en el cielo. Una hermosa melodía se escuchaba entre las paredes de la gran oficina. Cubierta de blanco, con una gran mesa de madera y una silla cómoda detrás del gran escritorio, una computadora en la mesa y un armario detrás lleno de papeles.

Daemon Spade se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de la oficina. Su cabello se encontraba amarrado en la parte de atrás, varios flequillos caían hasta su rostro cubriendo la mayor parte de su frente, sus alargados ojos de color azul resplandecían en su rostro, vestía una playera sin mangas de color rojo, un pantalón de color blanco y un gran abrigo con hombreras doradas de color azul oscuro, unos cortos guantes azul turquí se encontraban en sus manos, mientras firmaba algunos documentos. El silencio de la oficina era increíble.

La puerta fue tocada dos, tres hasta cinco veces.

El dueño del reformatorio, resoplo con molestia —: ¿Qué quieres?

—Daemon-san, Sawada-kun, Superbi-kun, Gokudera-kun y Hellín-kun vienen a verlo.

— ¿Ahora qué quieren esos mocosos?

— ¿Por qué no le pregunta usted mismo? No creo que se vayan de aquí.

—Déjalos entrar.

La puerta se abrió, por ella entraron los chicos con una sonrisa en su rostro, Daemon trago seco, cada vez que sucedía eso lo metían en otro lio más, pero no podía quejarse, ganaba suficiente dinero con la entrada de aquellas personas para las carreras clandestinas, los negocios hechos en la noche como intermediario e incluso tener suficiente dinero con los padres de esos mocosos era más que otra cosa que podría pedir.

—Venimos a hacer negocios —Tsuna sonrío, sentándose en la silla delante de él, mientras colocaba una hoja en la mesa, Daemon la tomo entre sus dedos.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Un trato.

—Sé que es un jodido trato, Tsunayoshi-kun. ¿Qué quiere decir que se irán los cuatro a Japón?

—Es una larga historia, de la cual no tengo porque contarte. Te beneficia a ti, mira, la mayoría del dinero se filtra con nosotros, porque somos los reyes de esta zona, si nosotros desaparecemos del mapa, muchos más jugadores vendrán a esta zona, y pagaran por entrar al reformatorio, cualquiera podría hacerse el rey de la montaña más rápido.

—Hn.

—Es beneficioso para ti.

—No vas a perder nada —comento Fran, mientras tecleaba en la computadora—. Al contrario ganaras más, con nosotros fuera del mapa tendrás una elevada cantidad de negocios en pocos días, somos la piedra en el zapato de muchos negociantes e incluso los prostitutos se están haciendo ricos dentro de este lugar, donde la ley no existe.

—Nuestros padres seguirán pagando, después de todo ellos no van a saber que nos fuimos.

— ¿Piensan fugarse a Japón?

—No es una fuga —le corrigió Tsunayoshi—. Solamente es un traslado.

— ¿Traslado?

—Recibirás dólares mensuales por tu silencio. Fran lo transferirá a tu cuenta.

— ¿Por qué tan lejos por regresar a Japón?

—Es mi hermano —Daemon silbo. Movió sus manos entre sus dedos, dejo que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios, no sabía lo que estaba decidiendo, pero de algo era seguro de que fácilmente no se los iba a quitar de encima:

**E**llos, quienes cambiaron el uniforme del reformatorio a ropa particular.

**E**llos, quienes comenzaron las fiestas y el trámite de drogas y dinero dentro del reformatorio.

**E**llos, quienes permitieron salidas a New York, trayendo gente del bajo mundo.

**E**llos, quienes colocaron el sistema de carreras en la noche.

**E**llos, quienes tenían suficiente dinero para mover a los políticos, estaban tomando una decisión…

_¿Inteligente?_ Después de todo, Tsunayoshi no tomaba nada apresurado.

—10 millones de dólares mensuales —los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Fran amplio una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

—7 millones.

—8.

—7 y medio.

—Fran, no bajaré el precio de 8 millones.

—Entonces… ¿Qué le parece 5 millones e incrementa la matricula y mensualidad a nuestros padres?

— ¿Disculpa?

—El nuevo programa de conducta regular. Es un campamento que se hará a todos los reclutas para que se adapten a la sociedad ayudando como miembros de la comunidad, viajaremos a diferentes países para ayudar a los más pobres a tener más cosas y limpiar el ambiente.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? Hayato.

—Lo acabo de inventar —Daemon cerró sus ojos, removió el cajón colocándose sus lentes, extendiendo el lapicero hacia el contrato.

—Hecho. 5 millones mensuales y una elevada suma hasta la matricula de sus padres. No respondo por visitas.

—Nadie nos visita desde que fuimos reclutados aquí, así que de eso no hay preocupación.

—Váyanse lo más pronto posible —ordeno moviendo su mano de adelante hacia atrás. Los chicos ampliaron una sonrisa y le agradecieron al director saliendo de la puerta, el hombre se apego contra la silla colocando sus manos en su cabeza: **¿He liberado a cuatro bestias?** —tampoco sonaba tan peligroso, comenzó a reír suavemente. El dolor de cabeza, lo iban a tener aquellos a los cuales se iban a meter con ellos, librarse de cuatro chicos problemas, y ganar el triple de dinero de lo que antes ganaba con ellos presentes, no era tan mala idea.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

**Una semana después.**

**Japón | Namimori | 12:00 PM | Aeropuerto.**

Detrás de Mukuro y Toshiyuki se encontraban dos hombres altos vestidos con un traje de color verde, parecido a un uniforme escolar. Uno de ellos era rubio de cabellos alborotados, una cicatriz atravesaba su rostro justamente en su nariz, ojos afilados como los de una fiera, y cejas alargadas. A su lado se encontraba un joven de cabellos azulados, ojos alargados y pequeños cubiertos por unos anteojos cuadrados, una boina en su cabeza que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, una barra se encontraba tatuada en su rostro, mantenían una tranquilidad detrás de su jefe. Ken Joshima y Chikusa Kakimoto.

Mukuro vestía un pantalón de cuadros grises, una camisa blanca, junto a una chaqueta de color azul y una ancha bufanda, su cabello se encontraba hacia adelante y sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Toshiyuki vestía una pantalón de jean oscuro, una camisa blanca, junto a una chaqueta manga larga café y un chaleco para el frío encima de este, sus grandes anteojos cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro, su cabello se encontraba totalmente alborotado, aunque era un poco más corto que los de su hermano, permitiéndole ver a través de sus gafas sin sus cabellos alborotados.

—Toshiyuki…

— ¡El vendrá!

—Eso no me preocupa, estás demasiado nervioso. ¿Seguro de que esta es la decisión que tú quieres?

—L-lo quiero…

— ¡Tosshi! —el castaño giro su rostro hacia la salida internacional, un castaño se movió entre muchas personas más altas que él, y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano gemelo, Toshiyuki le abrazo con fuerza, hacía muchos años que no lo sentía, que ni siquiera tenía contacto con él: Hace seis años atrás.

—Tsu-Tsu-kun… —el castaño mayor amplio una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, pego su frente contra el ajeno, sus labios marcaron una hermosa sonrisa que resplandecía en sus labios. Su cabello, su estatura, la sonrisa era la misma. La única diferencia era notable, la personalidad.

Mukuro se dio cuenta, los amigos de Tsunayoshi se dieron cuenta.

Uno era demasiado seguro de sí mismo, el otro necesitaba la seguridad de su gemelo. Toshiyuki, era como el muñeco de porcelana, de su padre, uno que había sido roto por su hermano mayor para darle vida.

— ¿Cómo estás, pequeño? ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos—. No habrás contado nada —Toshiyuki negó automáticamente.

Fran se movió entre las personas, tomo el hombro de Tsuna echando al castaño hacia atrás, comenzó a inspeccionar a Toshiyuki de arriba hacia abajo.

—Fran —amenazo el castaño mayor.

— ¿Esto es tu hermano? —Tsunayoshi suspiro, sabía que venía eso—. "_Gya, es súper lindo_" "_La cosa más tierna del mundo_" "_Te enamoras con solo verlo_" —recitaba las mismas palabras ajenas, se detuvo y rió—. Es un nerd.

Tsunayoshi apretó sus puños, Squalo camino hasta tomar el hombro de Fran ampliando una pequeña sonrisa:

—Mira, si le quitas las gafas seguramente es igual que Tsu…

Parpadeo un par de veces, Fran se sonrojo violentamente, Hayato dejo caer el helado que estaba comiendo, alejado de todos los demás para evitar cualquier tipo de problema, no solamente era hermoso, la belleza de Toshiyuki resaltaba más que la de Tsunayoshi (quien siempre tenía su ceño fruncido, y ojos entrecerrados) Si Tsunayoshi era el perfecto suke, Toshiyuki era el perfecto seme, grandes ojos marrones que resplandecían, mejillas sonrojadas y labios suavemente curvados.

—Toshiyuki-kun… dame tu cul… —Tsunayoshi le tapo la boca rápidamente a Fran, echándolo hacia atrás, le mando una mirada de advertencia a Squalo quien cubrió el rostro de su hermano para protección. Mukuro soltó una de sus típicas sonrisas, moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro.

—Olvida todo lo que este bastardo ha dicho, ¿de acuerdo? —Tosshi asintió suavemente. Tsunayoshi dirigió una mirada hacia Rokudo Mukuro subiendo su mirada desde la punta de sus pies hasta su rostro, Mukuro sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo, sin embargo, mantuvo la sonrisa estúpida (como lo catalogo Tsuna) en su rostro—. Se parece a Daemon.

—Sí, se parece a ese idiota.

—Es idéntico.

— ¿Será idiota también?

Un tic se marco en la frente de Mukuro, quien no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero podría imaginarlo.

—Toshiyuki-kun, perderemos el avión.

— ¡Es cierto! Tsu-nii él es Rokudo Mukuro… etto, el es mi Nii-san, Tsunayoshi Sawada —los dos estiraron su mano apretándola en un saludo, Fran saco los papeles de su mochila entregándole la mayoría al mayor, los demás se los entrego al pequeño, junto a un sobre—. ¿Qué…?

—Dinero, lo necesitaras. No te preocupes son mis ahorros, alguna parte de ellos. Ahora déjame tomarte una foto —Tsuna lo hizo, movió su rostro de un lado a otro, en lo que Gokudera regresaba con un nuevo helado.

—Por favor, no te metas en ningún lio —Tsunayoshi sonrío, le beso suavemente la mejilla a su hermano menor quien movió su mano de un lado a otro un poco nervioso, sintiendo como sus dedos fríos chocaban contra los suyos propios se adelanto para comprar su pasaje, en lo que Ken le acompañaba. Tsunayoshi se acerco hacia Mukuro ampliando una pequeña sonrisa tétrica en su rostro.

—Rokudo Mukuro, le haces algo a mi pequeño hermanito y te mato. También lo haré si dices algo sobre Daemon Spade.

— ¿Así que lo conocen? —Mukuro trago seco, no le gustaba hablar de su hermano mayor y al parecer, no podría hablar… luego de aquella amenaza, el cambio empezaba. Tsunayoshi arreglo un poco la bufanda ajena, deslizo sus dedos por el hombro contrario apretando suavemente sus dedos en los hombros ajenos haciéndole agachar.

—Ni una sola mano, en su cuerpo… ¿Entendido?

—Totalmente —Mukuro sonrío, sin embargo, deslizo su mano por la barbilla contraria—. Pero no me hago responsable, si es él quien me toca, Kufufufufu~

—Espero que si te hagas responsable, Kukuku —se rió. Se miraron retadores, a punto de romper en cualquier cosa, Toshiyuki grito, se despidieron y su hermano menor se marcho a cumplir su sueño, ahora… él debía ser Toshiyuki. Fran, rió.

**N/A: **No tengo nada que decir… solo que… espero que disfruten de la lectura xD es una loca idea que se me viene a la cabeza y tengo que plantearla o no me quedo totalmente quieta :c soy el hazme reír.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, mi amor por el 2718 (1827) nunca se acaba, en el próximo capítulo saldrá Kyo-chan, _Kufufufufu_~

KISS AND HUG.

AN-CHAN.


End file.
